Will and Jace take on the World
by Katy1029384756
Summary: Will and Jace. Kings of sass. Set in 2012. Jem and Tessa are engaged and so Will came to the New York Institute to escape. He meets the whole cast of TMI and please read to find out. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. New Story. I'm hoping to have longer chapters now. If you have any questions please PM or review and I promise I will answer them. R&R if you can please. -SportDaughterofAthena**

* * *

Will awakes to early afternoon sun shining in his eyes. Its 2012.

"Shit!" He yells. He has a job interview today at around 3. Dark curly hair stuck up in seemingly impossible and unnatural ways. He throws on a pair of jeans and a button up to look slightly nice. Yes, Shadowhunting is a large part of his life but he still needs money for taxis and stuff. New York City is .SIVE. and he had just moved here about a month so to hell about knowing his way around the city. _Mundanes _he thinks _why can't they be simple like us and have everything for free. _He walks down the stairs and Jace smiles that smile.

"It's 2:30. I figured you'd need your beauty sleep. Angel knows how much you need it." His golden eyes shining with amusement.

"By the Angel Jace. Girls look at me more than me. Just be grateful that I'm there so they notice you a little too." He grinned and Jace had a come back but Will ran out the steps of the Institute and merges into traffic gracefully. He heads to gas station where the interview. When you're a shadowhunter you need a work place that you can easily find demons in and am able to take work off easily. So naturally a gas station is an excellent choice. It's 2:59. Thank the Angel. He's not late. His blue eyes shine. After all he had left behind in London. He just needed to leave. For Tessa, For Jem and more importantly himself. They spoke often over Skype and facetimed with Jace's iPhone he hadn't registered one yet for The States. He knew Jem missed him but that engagement ring on Tessa's finger got to him. Every single time. Ugh. He also knew that this much distance between him and his parabati was unhealthy but until the wedding it was necessary.

"Welcome" said a fat gray haired guy in front of him. It pulled him out of his thoughts quickly. "You must be Will Herondale."

"Yeah." He said stupidly.

"My name is Mike. Can I bring you to the back to get you set up?" He gave Will the tour of the small shop and station. How to work the cash register and stuff.

"So Will. Can you start tomorrow? I need all the help I can get. This is a very popular place for taxi drivers to tank up."

"Yeah. Probably." All Will really needed was the job.

"Great see you then. 8 o' clock sharp." And Will left. He caught a taxi that smelled like heavy perfume and the taxi driver was chewing a cigar loudly in the front. _Disgusting. If you want to chew tobacco then go buy it. Don't chew unlit cigars.  
_Back at the Institute. Clary was over doing her simple shadow training. Jace obviously helping her was busy staring at her form in her dropping off high beam. He knew Jem would have been awesome at this and helped Jace teah her because he was nice. He however was a lonely, miserable pit of anger who decided to go read comic books in the garden. Oh Angel. Isabelle was cooking. For all her morbid songs he missed Bridget's cooking. Alec was probably out with magnets. Will was all for Gay Rights. But it looked like they were having some issues lately. The Lightwood parents as he liked to call them were picking up Max from a shadow camp in Idris.

Will mostly kept to himself. Shadowhunting he only went with Jace. They're a good match. Almost always in sync and they sing the same funny song about Demon Pox. He headed through the library. He stopped when he saw a necklace with an angel made of clockwork in front of him. For some reason he felt a connection to it. He doesn't know why. But it does.

* * *

** I know this chapter is kinda short and not really about Will and Jace together but I wanted to see if I should keep going or not.-SDoA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Oh man the temperatures in the U.S. are horrific. 'Polar Vortex'. I happen to live in the U.S. and its C-O-L-D COLD. But I'll live. Heats on, electric blanket powered up and I'm ready to start this new chapter. R&R if can please.-SDoA**

* * *

Jace looked at Will funny. Clary had just finished training for today. Now it was Will's turn. He didn't like this new and modern equipment so much so he headed off towards the weapons room to find a few knives and a good target to practice on. He missed Jem. Jem always knew how to bring him out of his funks when he was a kid but now Jem wasn't here. So he'd have to do it himself. He caught Alec in the weapons room storing a bow and an empty quiver of arrows. Weird because Alec rarely (if ever) goes demon hunting with a partner. He was staggering a little and Had been gone all night. You never know.

"By the Angel Will!" Alec yelled "How do you move so quietly?! Scared the Crap out of me! Damn boy!" Will slightly startled by this because he learned how to sneak out of his creaky, old 19th century house in Wales when he was younger and padded around the Institute in such a manner.

"I beg your pardon?" At that Alec rolled his eyes and staggered out of the room mumbling something about 'weird, polite brits'

"I'M NOT BRITISH!" Will called after him down the hall. Jace appeared as if by magic by Will's side.

"You do realize that telling that to a drunk man will not help your case. Regardless he'll forget Everything that just happened." Jace. He literally could be Will's 'brother from another mother'.

"Well at least I'm not the idiot who Got drunk and won't remember my own heritage." He said retorted hotly back to Jace.

" I need to get out or a little bit. Wanna come?"

"Sure." It's not like Will had anything better to do.

"Don't you want to go dawdle down love lane with Clary?" Jace flashed him a glare that could burn down the house.

"No. I Want to go hunt demons and unfortunately however much I love Clary, she is quite a mundane in the category. Also my parabati happens to be extremely drunk and is unavailable."

"Alright then." They suited up into gear and stock piled themselves with weapons.

"Do you mind if on the way back if we head to a store and buy some mangoes? I've had a craving for them since yesterday. Okay?" Jace called across the room.

"Okay." Will replied. He didn't care about food. He doesn't relly care about anything because there is only ever one thing on his mind. Tessa Gray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Sorry. School. Fanfiction. There is no time to write on my baby. That sounded weird. Lol. I promise a longer chapter this time. I've also decided to add POV's because being in the heads of the kings of sass is Way more interesting. -SDoA**

* * *

Wills POV

Scouting around a large city in the middle of the day hunting demons. Is only exciting if Tessa asks questions the whole time. Jace asks Very different questions from Tessa. Mostly sassy ones because I mean like I've mentioned before. We could really be related. But we're not. He's never been to Wales and I've never been to America. So it all works. Jace asks another question

"Have you and Jem ever gone Anywhere outside of the UK? I mean come on! The world is my playground! Do they Have playgrounds in England?"

"No Jace little kids play in the middle of the streets. OF COURSE WE HAVE PLAYGROUNDS." We found a demon in the back alley of some side street. I have no idea where we are. But if this were London I would. Hold that thought. Can't. Go. Back. To. London. Too. Painful. Thankfully Jace lept on the demon. I swear. He has no sense of how back up works. Oh well I don't either. Jem... STOP THINKING OF JEM YOU IDIOT. IT WILL ONLY HURT MORE IF IT DOES! Hehe. Will and my name is... Will. Angel I'm a little kid.

Jace screams with fury in the background. Whoops. I am supposed to be helping him. And my mind goes... Tessa. I jump into action without thinking. I slink around Jace who is having fun playing peek-a-boo with the demon who's yelling.

"I can tell you where he is, Valentine!" Jace stops. I decide this would be a lovely time to stab it with my seraph blade. It explodes. Demon blood everywhere. This is the stupid kind of demon who when stabbed... explodes.

"Lovely, great job Will. I look even More stunningly attractive now with demon guts all over me, then I did Before I had demon guts all over me."

"You are most definietly welcome, Jonathan." Jace freezes turns around with an odd look on his face.

"What did you just call me?"

"I'll wager that when Johnathan the Shadowhunter slew his first demon he got covered in demon blood too. However he did Not have to go in public with it." Jace relaxes. Sass is the major best thing in the world. I swear.

Clary comes around the corner of that street. She has a bag in her hand but she doesn't see us. This must be right near her apartment. We nod and start to follow her. Try to scare her ya know... she heads into the store and we wait on either side for her to come out. But she doesn't. We look up and it's a shoe store. We both groan because we knew Isabelle was dragging Clary to one today. Simon of course slobberly approved. Some vampires will do Anything for love.

LOVE... TESSA...MARRY...STOP. I focus back. Clary must be meeting Isabelle. We head back to the Institute.

Iratzed and washed the day ends. Jace is too tired for anything else and everything is quiet. I miss Jem's music playing. It used to soothe me so. I miss Tessa in the library. Mouthing the words of Dickens to herself. Not knowing I'm there. I have to wait. For he wedding to be over. I emailed them my new cell today. and it pings with a text. It's from Tessa. It says

'_We all miss you Will. Please come home soon._' There is no way I'm falling asleep now.


End file.
